


One Hell of a Blow Job

by orphan_account



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Eating, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, My First Smut, My First Work in This Fandom, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Underage Sex, but only in the beginning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 15:50:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10857147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ciel's morning routine doesn't go as expected when he gets an erection. As the loyal butler he is Sebastian offers to help him with it.





	One Hell of a Blow Job

**Author's Note:**

> This is entirely my bestie's fault. She made me write this. My poor asexual brain is bleeding. Though she did actually help me beta this so that's a huge plus ^^.
> 
> Ciel is like 16/17 in this fic.
> 
> This is my first EVER smut, please keep that in your mind when you read this. It's also my first work in this fandom.

After six years Ciel Phantomhive had become accustomed to being awoken in the morning by his demon butler Sebastian Michaelis.

"My lord, it's time for you to wake up", Sebastian said as way of greeting when he entered Ciel's room. He withdrew the curtains so that sunlight flooded into the room. Then he moved to the bed and put down a pot of tea and a cup on the bedside table. "For breakfast today we have a poached salmon accompanied with a delicate mint salad", he said while pouring up a cup of tea.

Ciel groaned and moved to sit up on the bed when something unexpected happened. A bolt of arousal went through him when his cock rubbed against the comforter. A bit surprised Ciel looked down at his crotch to see a bulge. His face burned with embarrassment and he tried to hide his erection so that Sebastian wouldn't see it.

He saw something black in the corner of his eye and when he turned his head towards it he saw that Sebastian had abandoned the tea and now stood next to the bed. He looked down at him with a strange expression on his face.

"I could help you with that, my lord", Sebastian said and suddenly his voice was much darker than usual. His normally red eyes were almost black.  

"N-no I don't need your help", Ciel stammered. His face burned even hotter.

"Nonsense, my lord. What kind of butler would I be if I couldn't take care of that for you?" Sebastian asked and gestured towards Ciel's crotch.

"It really isn't necessary", Ciel protested but the arousal he felt made his protest sound weak and unconvincing even in his own ears.

"I only want to please you, my lord", Sebastian purred. "Now lean back and relax."

With determined eyes Sebastian moved the comforter back so that Ciel's naked body came into view. His tongue moved out to lick his lips when he saw the hard cock rising towards Ciel's stomach. With delicate movements Sebastian took of his white gloves and put them on the bedside table. Then he removed his tie and unbuttoned the first few buttons on his white shirt so that his throat became visible.

Suddenly Ciel's mouth had gone dry and he swallowed audible. His heartbeat began speeding up and blood pounded through his veins. He tried to lie back against the pillows and relax but he couldn't stop the slight tremble that went through his body. And he couldn't stop staring at Sebastian.

Carefully Sebastian moved until he sat between Ciel's legs. He pushed his thighs further apart with ungloved hands and the contact made Ciel's cock twitch. After a short pause he covered himself and Ciel's lover body with the comforter so that he came out of Ciel's view.

Anxiety and excitement made Ciel tense, so when Sebastian's hand moved over his right thigh he almost jumped out of his skin.

"Didn't I tell you to relax, my lord?" Sebastian's voice reached him from under the comforter. It sounded absolutely sinful.

Ciel leaned back completely against the pillows and did his best to follow Sebastian's order. But the butler's place between his thighs made it impossible for him to relax.  

A strong hand wrapped itself around the base of his cock and Ciel couldn't stop the moan from leaving his mouth. With a single stroke Sebastian's hand moved all the way up Ciel's achingly hard cock. Ciel moaned louder. Pleasure began spreading throughout his body from his cock and it felt like a wave of heat and electricity.

A couple of more strokes up and down the length of his cock and his cock began leaking precum. With each stroke Ciel moaned shamelessly.

Suddenly something wet and warm licked the tip of his cock, tasting the precum, and Ciel cried out in pleasure and arched his back. His thighs trembled on either side of Sebastian's head and he had to fist his hands in the sheets to stop them from moving downwards.

However when a warm and welcoming mouth closed around his hard and leaking cock he couldn't stop his right hand from moving in under the comforter and gripping a handful of Sebastian's black hair. A slight pull of his hair urged Sebastian onward and he immediately complied, taking more of him into his mouth.

Soon Sebastian began to move up and down Ciel's cock, every time taking more and more of it into his mouth. In response Ciel moaned and gasped like a whore.

Sebastian speed up and Ciel could no longer help himself. The next time Sebastian's head bobbed downwards Ciel's hips stuttered and moved upwards to meet the wetness that was his mouth. The movement forced the complete length of Ciel's cock into Sebastian's mouth and the man gagged when the cock forced its way down his throat. His hand in Sebastian's hair trapped him against his crotch. After a few seconds under whom he could feel Sebastian swallow around the head of his cock, he let go of Sebastian's hair. Sebastian immediately withdrew from his cock to cough and Ciel couldn't stop the whine from leaving his mouth at the loss of warmth and pressure.

"Sebastian, I order you to please me", Ciel demanded breathlessly.

He could feel the puff of air against his cock when Sebastian laughed. "So needy", he purred with a voice that sent sparks throughout Ciel's body. "As you wish, my lord." The use of his title right now, in this moment, was almost enough to make Ciel cum.

With new determination Sebastian began moving faster and faster down Ciel's cock and now he didn't hold anything back. Every bob of his head made his mouth move all the way up and down Ciel's cock and now he didn't even gag when the tip pushed against his throat. It was almost as if he had turned his gag reflex off only so he would be able to take the whole length of Ciel's cock.

Sebastian continued to suck and lick and swallow around his cock until the pleasure began rising to higher levels than ever before. Now even Ciel's toes tingled with pleasure. Then suddenly and without any sort of warning Ciel was cumming into Sebastian's mouth. He screamed in pleasure and arched his back while his cock pulsated and sent cum into Sebastian's eager mouth. He could feel Sebastian swallow rapidly so that not a single drop of his cum would come to waste.

When the orgasm had passed and Ciel's cock had become soft Sebastian withdrew from it with a sinful pop. He pushed the comforter aside and looked straight at Ciel. The sight was almost enough to make Ciel hard again.

Sebastian's hair was tangled and messy from when Ciel had pulled it. His eyes was completely black from arousal and his usually so pale cheeks was flushed. He locked completely sated as if it had been his cock that had been sucked and not Ciel's. Slowly he licked his mouth so that he could devour even the few drops of cum that had spilled out of his mouth earlier.

"If you ever need my help with anything like that again you only need to ask, my lord", he offered with a voice full of sin.

Ciel couldn't answer. His head felt as if it was full of cotton and his body was limp from the afterglow of pleasure.

Slowly, and without doubt deliberately, Sebastian buttoned his shirt and tied his tie around his neck so that Ciel would get a good view of his pale throat. Lastly he put on his white gloves. "I'll be back shortly with a wet cloth to wash you of with and then I'll help you dress, my lord."

Sebastian bowed his head and moved towards the door but before he could open it Ciel spoke up. "That was amazing. When did you learn how to do that?" Immediately Ciel regretted his question and he could feel his cheeks begin to burn again. He had fallen for a trap he never thought he would fall for, because he knew exactly what Sebastian was going to say.

Sebastian stopped short in his tracks and looked at Ciel over his shoulder. His eyes gleamed. "I'm simply one hell of a butler." A moment later the door closed behind him and Ciel was alone.

Ciel's breath left his lungs with a huff and he allowed himself to just lean back against the pillows and relax. He thought about Sebastian and his amazing mouth and decided that he indeed would ask for his help the next time he became aroused. Maybe they would even have time for a round two before breakfast.


End file.
